


Hanji et le Titan Magique

by Kizzbloo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Humor, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzbloo/pseuds/Kizzbloo
Summary: Hanji, soldat(e) téméraire mais casse-cou, se retrouve face à face à un curieux Titan poilu. Quelle surprise en se frottant à lui de découvrir qu'il est un Titan Magique ! Arrivera-t-elle à formuler ses souhaits sans se faire croquer ?Parodie du conte d' "Aladdin et la Lampe Magique" mijotée façon SnK.





	Hanji et le Titan Magique

**Author's Note:**

> _Hellow chers lecteurs !_
> 
> _Me voilà repartie dans un nouveau conte complètement barré et qui met en vedette mon personnage favori dans l'univers SnK : Hanji !_
> 
> _J'espère qu'il vous fera autant rire que lorsque je l'ai écrit… Des fois, mon cerveau se tape des barres tout seul n_n'._
> 
> _Encore grosses pensées à[ **Iroko**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1053656/Iroko), qui reste encore ma mentor en terme de détournement de contes n_n._
> 
> _\--- J’apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu’elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n ---_
> 
> _Bonne lecture !_

Il était une fois, dans un pays merveilleux par-delà les mers, un peuple qui vivait paisiblement. Toutefois, ces pauvres bonnes gens étaient condamnées à vivre cloisonnées à l'intérieur de murs gigantesques pour se protéger de géants mangeurs d'hommes appelés « Titans ».

Heureusement, trois petits bataillons s'étaient formés pour anéantir ces méchants monstres.

Le premier petit bataillon, avec un insigne de licorne, comprenait les guerriers les plus talentueux.

Le second petit bataillon, symbolisé par ses roses, protégeait les faibles à l'intérieur des murets.

Et enfin le troisième petit bataillon, représenté par les ailes de la liberté, chassait les géants en-dehors des murs.

Dans ce bataillon aux ailes déployées combattait une jeune femme _(1)_ dénommée Hanji. Intelligente et courageuse, elle était facilement reconnaissable grâce à sa grosse paire de lunettes et une épaisse queue de cheval. Ses talents et son enthousiasme étaient reconnus par tous ses pairs. Toutefois, elle possédait un énorme défaut : elle était follement passionnée par les Titans. Ce penchant pour les géants avait tendance à la mettre plusieurs fois dans des situations dangereuses, au grand désarroi de ses petits camarades. Mais malgré cela, Hanji restait appréciée même si elle était un peu barrée.

Un beau jour, Hanji partit en mission en-dehors des murs. Comme à son habitude, elle se mit à poursuivre seule un pauvre Titan qui passait par là. Ses coéquipiers eurent à peine le temps de la voir enfourcher son cheval et de l'entendre s'exclamer « Il est trop kiki celui-là ! » qu'elle était déjà à des milliers de lieux de là.

Après avoir poursuivi sur une très longue distance le Titan, elle finit par s'égarer dans l'immense forêt des arbres géants. Bien décidée à retrouver l'objet de sa convoitise, elle continua sa chevauchée au milieu des pins disproportionnés.

Elle finit par arriver dans une étrange clairière, baignant de lumière et clairsemée d'une multitude de fleurs aux pétales violacées. Mais elle fut d'autant plus surprise lorsqu'elle y découvrit au milieu de celle-ci un Titan de plusieurs mètres recouvert de fourrure.

« Un Titan poilu ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec des yeux émerveillés. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de spécimen ! »

Elle oublia alors bien vite le premier Titan qu'elle pourchassait et se précipita sur ce bien étrange géant. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de la remarquer qu'elle s'était déjà agrippée à sa jambe.

« C'est tellement doux ! » s'extasia-t-elle en restant accrochée au gigantesque être velu. « On dirait une peluche ! »

A force de se frotter contre ses poils, une étrange poussière dorée émana du Titan. Ce dernier clama alors d'une voix forte et grave :

« Je suis le Titan Magique. Tu as le droit à trois vœux. Parle et je les exaucerai ! »

Hanji resta bouche-bée face à ce géant surprenant.

« Un Titan qui parle ! » s'exclama-t-elle émerveillée tout en restant cramponnée. « Et qui exauce des vœux ! Je suis en train de rêver ! »

« Prononce tes trois vœux ! » s'impatienta le Titan agacé en agitant sa jambe pour la dégager. « Mais attention ! Une fois tes trois vœux prononcés, je serais chargé de te dévorer ! »

Hanji finit par le relâcher et se mit à réfléchir plus sérieusement à cette proposition mystérieuse.

Trois vœux à exaucer, il ne fallait pas se louper. Surtout que ce Titan-là n'avait pas l'air commode. C'est sûr, il n'allait pas lui accorder la moindre chance une fois sa dernière volonté prononcée.

« Pour mon premier vœux, je souhaite une laisse ! Mais la laisse avec le collier pour promener un petit lapin mignon tout plein ! »

« Vœux exaucé ! » dit le géant en tendant sa main vers la jeune femme avec l'objet convoité au creux de sa paume.

Hanji fut d'autant plus enchantée et surexcitée, saisissant la laisse et en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

« Elle a l'air bien solide et résistante ! » constata-t-elle. « Et elle est d'une jolie couleur verte ! »

« Maintenant ton second vœux » soupira le Titan. « N'oublie pas qu'à la fin, je te croquerais pour assouvir ma faim. »

Hanji n'eut le temps de prononcer un mot qu'un soldat de petite taille s'interposa entre elle et la créature.

« Hanji ! » gronda-t-il en déployant une lame à chaque main. « C'est quoi ces conneries ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous à causer avec ce Titan ! »

« Livaï ! » s'enthousiasma Hanji en reconnaissant son très cher compatriote. « Tu as fais plus vite que les dernières fois ! »

Le dénommé Livaï fixa le géant. Ce dernier le dévisageait sans broncher.

« Tu attends quoi pour le buter ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Tu as tellement envie que ça de te faire bouffer ?! »

Le soldat s'apprêta à sauter vers la nuque du Titan jusqu'à ce qu'Hanji le retienne.

« Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! » le supplia-t-elle. « C'est une espèce unique ! Il parle et exauce des vœux ! Et en plus, il est tout doux ! »

Mais malgré ses supplications, Livaï se détacha violemment d'elle et fonça sur le Titan.

« Voilà mon second vœux ! » s'écria Hanji. « Fais que ce rabat-joie de Livaï profite de la vie en arrêtant de tout prendre au sérieux ! »

C'est alors que le Titan attrapa le capuchon de son minuscule assaillant. Il lui souffla dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement recouvert de poussières argentées.

« Vœux exaucé » dit-il en reposant au sol le pauvre petit soldat de bataillon.

Ce dernier se dressa sur ses deux jambes, l'air hébété et totalement pailleté.

« Tout va bien Livaï ? » lui demanda Hanji ayant un peu peur d'avoir fait une bêtise.

Le petit homme la regarda, lui esquissant un sourire tellement large qu'il en était devenu méconnaissable.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là ! » dit-il tout en riant. « Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent et un gentil Titan exauce tes souhaits ! La vie n'a jamais été aussi belle ! Je te laisse Hanji, j'ai tellement de choses que je dois accomplir ! »

Son camarade s'éloigna alors pour regagner son camp, sous le regard ahuri d'Hanji. Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible une telle attitude venant de son ami teigneux.

« Il ne te reste plus qu'un troisième vœux » lui rappela le Titan. « Attention, c'est ton dernier. Une fois exaucé, je compte bien te dévorer ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » dit Hanji avec les yeux brillants. « Je gardais le meilleur pour la fin ! »

Elle s'approcha alors du Titan et se blottit affectueusement contre sa fourrure.

« Pour mon troisième vœux, je veux que tu sois cent fois plus petit qu'aujourd'hui! »

Dans un éclair lumineux, le Titan rétrécit brusquement pour se retrouver au milieu des bras de la jeune femme.

« Vœux exaucé ! » annonça-t-il d'une petite voix aigue.

Hanji fut enchantée de retrouver ce mini-géant. Même si ce dernier tentait de la mordre sans vergogne, il ne faisait que la chatouiller en mâchouillant son uniforme.

Elle se servit alors de la laisse pour l'attacher et retourna en direction de son bataillon avec son nouveau compagnon.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au camp, Hanji était impatiente de faire découvrir à ses camarades son mini-titan plein de poils. Quelle fut sa surprise de voir que toute l'attention était monopolisée sur deux de ses coéquipiers.

Livaï semblait ne plus quitter un de ses jeunes subordonnés aux yeux verts. Il le couvait constamment d'un regard attendri, lui chuchotait à l'oreille de temps à autres et gardait ses doigts entrelacés aux siens. Et le plus extraordinaire, c'était que ce drôle de manège n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au jeune jouvenceau aux joues rosies.

L'ensemble du bataillon resta estomaqué par cette scène inhabituelle tandis qu'Hanji ne haussa que légèrement les sourcils.

Après tout, cette journée était déjà suffisamment remplie de surprises pour notre héroïne.

_\- - - FIN - - -_

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Ou « jeune homme », on ne sait pas trop…
> 
> _-o-o-o-o-o-_
> 
> _Et voici un nouveau conte achevé ! Vos impressions ?_
> 
> _Bien qu'il me soit impossible de répondre aux guests dans un autre chapitre de cette fanfic, je resterais toujours ravie de connaître vos avis :)._
> 
> _A bientôt pour de prochaines lectures !_
> 
> _Merci à **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping** pour la révision !_


End file.
